hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Asaya Hasekura
Asaya Hasekura (支倉麻也 Hasekura Asaya) is a main character in Hitorijime Boyfriend and a secondary character in Hitorijime My Hero. Appearance Asaya is a very handsome slim teenage boy that it has been stated multiple times that he looks as if he could be a model with blond copper hair and pinkish-brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. For casual clothing, he is described as fashionable, choosing outfits that are similar to what a model would wear. When he was a child, he was bullied for having feminine features. Personality Asaya is rather aloof and indifferent towards others, as well as quiet and reserved except when he is talking to Kensuke Ooshiba (Asaya's childhood friend and current boyfriend), where Asaya shows a more kinder and happier side. As time passes, however, he learns to open up and becomes closer with the other characters. He often gets irritated or jealous whenever Kensuke talks about Masahiro Setagawa, showing that he has a possessive display for Kensuke, though Asaya cares deeply for his feelings. He hits a low point after letting his negative feelings pile up, acting carelessly and harshly which results in a misunderstanding that causes Kensuke to break up with him. During their short-lived break up, he acts cold, miserable, and refuses to socialize or take care of himself. When Kensuke realizes he loves Asaya too much to stay apart from him, the two of them talk and get back together, continuing forward with a much healthier, happier romantic and sexual relationship. This has a big impact on Asaya's character overall, making him seem more positive, friendly and willing to socialize. Setagawa describes both Kensuke and Asaya as blissful, seeming disturbed by how much both of them have changed and claiming they've been acting as if they've reached nirvana. History When Asaya was a child, he was bullied for his feminine appearance, but Kensuke Ooshiba defended him against the bullies which sparked Asaya's interest for him. The two became instant friends and often were seen hanging out with each other whether it is going to school, going home or during other times. He and Kensuke went to Mount Sasakure in order to scavenge and find stag beetles. They had fun, drawing a dragon on the street and catching the beetles in a small trap. Until it rained suddenly and they had to hide under a small hole in an oak tree. Kensuke leaned against Asaya making the latter blush and hesitant. The two vowed a promise to be together forever. However, that promise was soon broken when Asaya confesses that he had to move away to another school. It was revealed that he was forced to by his parents. Kensuke harshly insulted him, breaking off their friendship which dealt severe emotional blows to the two. They reunited during high school where Asaya confesses his hidden feelings for him. When he was a child, his parents got divorced and he stayed with his father. On top of his depression, Asaya also developed insomnia due to his father crying every night. Though much isn't shown of his mother, it seems he has a closer relationship with his father, who regularly sends Asaya an allowance. Trivia * Asaya often goes to Shofuku Ramen to eat. * No matter how much Asaya eats, he never gains any weight. * Asaya has to keep a 'mask' on to hide his true feelings. * It has been stated that Asaya has never thought of Kensuke Ooshiba as a friend; more as a lover, even when they were kids. *Asaya needs reading glasses. *Asaya is slightly afraid of cats. **However, he does have a soft spot for dogs and loves Shigeo. *Asaya doesn't like the ocean. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Side Characters